<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Брэд by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411359">Брэд</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018'>WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat'>ZlobnayaBat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gungrave (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>вторая из дуэта зарисовок о Кэнноне и Брэде</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684015</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Брэд</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Горячий закатный огонь — пережжёно-тёмный, густой, будто кровь — плещется в бутылке и в глотке. Брэд пьёт, обливаясь и утираясь рукой, и бьёт бутылку, и давит черепки-осколки тяжёлой подошвой армейского ботинка в мелкое крошево, и громко хохочет в лицо растрёпанному по-пёсьи синдикатскому мальчишке, который всё-таки пришёл один, а тот неожиданно криво и нагло ухмыляется. <i>Смелый, да? Посмотрим, насколько ты смелый, когда дойдёт до дела…</i> И доходит до дела, и приходится туго, но совсем не так, как было на настоящей войне — о нет, их маленькая смертоносная война с Милленионом — просто парад с праздничным салютом по сравнению с происходившим там, в обморочных джунглях и хилых деревнях чужой страны, которая почему-то была важна политикам. Да только и здесь тоже стреляют боевыми и насмерть, а Вонг потерял каску… уже и не помнит, где. <i>Что-то идёт не так, брат.</i> Под пальцами хрустит тонкое, жалящее стекло — или хрустят его кости и суставы, стонут сухожилия? <i>Мы на поле боя. Мы всё ещё на поле боя.</i> «Это Милленион», — сорванным голосом твердит мальчишка, который мог бы стать ему не-кровным братом, а стал злейшим врагом. Он ведь из той же породы людей, что и сам Вонг, — такая же сила, которой слишком тесно внутри, сила, которая рвётся наружу, сила, которая сама не разбирает, куда и как бить, дай ей волю. Брэд рычит и беснуется, пытаясь достать их всех. «Милленион!» — хрипло звенит в ответ, со знакомым скрипом проворачивается барабан револьвера, и Брэд опускает веки, ослеплённый светом. <i>Эй, маленький брат, ты ведь тоже сгоришь, если так продолжишь.</i> У бледного восхода над водой цвет, как у пепла. И вкус горький, затхлый, как у пепла — не у серебристого и лёгкого сигаретного, а у чёрного, грязного пепла выжженной бесприютной земли, где сгоревшие жалкие крестьянские хижины перемешаны с обгорелыми костями этих самых крестьян. «…Идём», — проговаривает Кэннон, уголки рта у него едва заметно приподнимаются, раскосые глаза на мгновение теплеют, сухое лицо ловит отблеск закатного жара. Брэд толкает его плечом в плечо, подтягивает шнурки на ботинках — <i>далеко идти</i>, — закидывает армейскую куртку на спину и догоняет, стараясь ступать след в след. <i>Мы дойдём, брат. Мы дойдём, я сказал.</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>